Free
by Magic Kip
Summary: My wish: To be free, like a bird. And to soar the sky like an eagle. And he can give that to me.


AN: Something I wrote a long time ago, thought I might upload it and see what happens. Enjoy.

"Damn it all!" I screamed as I jumped off the roof into a bale of hay.

"Where'd she go?"

"Find her!"

"Yes sir!"

I watched in a panicked state of mind as guards shuffled by, oblivious to my location. There were options filing through my head as I decided what to do. I could get out and run. . . Revealing my location and get killed. OR I could wait for some Seekers to find me and get killed. Condannarlo. A guard walked by and I pulled the dagger from the belt around my waist and waited. He turned his back to me and I stuck the knife through his middle and brought him into the hay beside me. Ignoring the blood on my toes, I gasped as a trail of white flashed past, and all the guards lay in their blood. The white flash disappeared and I stayed crouched in shock.

Finally getting ahold of myself, I jumped out of the bale of hay and examined the bodies of the four guards who lay on the path. Not a soul was near, so without haste, I looted the corpses and took their florins and smelling salts. Not wanting to be caught near dead guards again, I sprinted to a stack of crates and landed on the pole sticking from the building. Lifting myself onto the window, I pushed off the ledge and managing to get my upper half on the roof, struggled up.

"Well, all is well now!" I exclaimed to myself, plopping down on my bottom.

"I stole myself 500 gold florins and then 20 something from those idiota guards! Haha!"

I layed on my back and marveled at the sky. Crossing my legs, I moved my leg up and down unconciously. But the sky, it always took my breath away. It was near dawn so it was the perfect mixture of oranges and reds. The sun burned the horizon and the clouds looked as if a whitened red, making it look as if were the beautiful painting.

I stayed there for a while, watching the sun set and waiting for the moon. It was to be a full moon tonight, and how I loved nights such as that. The way the moon beams filled the streets, the way a person looked dancing in such a light. . . A sight to marvel at. And even better were the beautiful, twinkling stars. It was as if someone placed them there with such delicate care and precision.

"How I wish I were a bird. . . I would fly through the painted sky and live free of this place and all the human bondages of life. . . Ah, if only. . ." I mused.

Sighing as I sat up, I mutterered to myself,

"Well, time to return home, I suppose. Need to deliver these to mother."

I ran over the tops of the roofs and loved the way the wind blew through my hair. It made me feel as if I _were _flying. But as I neared closer to my destination, something caught my eye, stopping me in my tracks. The bell tower. My lifelong rival. I would climb that bastardo someday. But I couldn't reach that one stone, that one that would get me to the top. Then I saw something amazing.

A white figure kneeled at the top, examining the district. It stood and looked down upon everything and then. . . it saw me. That's when I realized that it was a man. He wore a garb of mostly white and a brown cloak around his left shoulder. His white clothing was stitched with wide strips of red and outlined in gold. He had a large belt of red and a very large buckle around that, shaped with leaves and a kind of round triangle. The hood shrouding his face reminded me of a hawk, that's when I saw his eyes. Striking brown things, they sparked with intensity and bravery, but also cockiness.

A smirk alighted his face when he saw my shocked expression. He turned his head forward and spread his arms, and what he did next, has rested in my mind for a long while. He expertly jumped off the ledge and flipped through the air, like a bird. He disappeared past the line of all the houses.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed, running to the edge of the roof. I fell on my knees and started searching for the mass of a dead body on the ground. People bustled by, busy with their lifes. Shop merchants called out descriptions of their wares. Guards shuffled around in a continuous, planned march. Minstrels played their. . . aggrivating songs. . . And not a body was to be seen.


End file.
